Mischief, Malice and Regret
by Jazminee18
Summary: Levy Mcgarden was wrapped up in the idea of a perfect love. So wrapped up, she didnt see it coming when her perfect love was heard getting off with someone else at their wedding reception.
1. Chapter 1 - Regret

**Regret.**

**Levy POV:**

Recently I find myself getting jealous of how affectionate Natsu and Lucy are. They've built a deep connection stronger than my relationship with Rogue in far less time.

I would tell myself it would get better between Rogue and I. But the truth is I got wrapped up in the idea of a perfect love instead of trying to find the real thing. I wanted this to work so badly that I allowed him to dictate my choices, not just for the wedding but in every single part of my life.

It was so much bigger than just manipulating what I wore and ate. He was subtle in his manipulations, making comments about how things looked on me, what was appropriate and what wasn't.

All the things he said and did were meant to make me question myself and undermine my confidence. Worse than that, I let him drag me down and make me feel less important, less valued, less good enough..

I should have taken Lucy's concerns seriously. Otherwise, I wouldn't be alone on my honeymoon wishing I could go back in time and erase the past year of my life, if I did..

**Ten months ago.. **

I scan the room searching for any familiar faces in my department at Sabertooth Media. Who I can strike up a conversation with. As a do a visual sweep I notice a small cluster of men. My gaze snags one in particular. He's not like the others around him. Wearing a fake smile, feigning interest in conversation or seizing this party for business opportunities. I know this because he's looking straight at me. He's a big man. Broad shoulders and thick arms that fit his suit nicely. Piercings above his eyebrow, as if he's flipping off the pretentious dress code of the party. He kind of reminds me of a 1950's mobster. Clean cut, with edges. _Interesting_..

After what feels like far too many seconds of eye contact. I look over my shoulder to make sure it's really me he's staring at so intently. Behind me is a group of older women with heavy plastic surgery. So his main focus is _me_. The thought makes my cheeks flush.

A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth, flashing white teeth. He addresses the group then starts walking in my direction.

I don't think I know him, I'd remember a face like that. As he closes in on me I note how captivating his eyes truly are. A shocking shade of ruby, even more vibrant against his dark hair.

"Hey." His voice travels down my body.

"Hi." I break eye contact unnerved by his intensity.

He chuckles bringing my attention back to his face. He shakes his head.

"Sorry for staring, I'm Gajeel."

He extends his hand out.

"Levy." I take his hand.

"_Levy_... pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Oh, thank you." I feel my cheeks go warm again.

"So did ya come with a date?"

"No, I don't have a date."

"I would say I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm not. This is great news for me."

The cuff of his shirt rides up exposing a sliver of colorful ink.

_Hm, I wonder how far that goes?_

"Let me get you a drink." He offers

"Uh.." I hesitate

"Relax, I'm not asking you to marry me. Just have a drink with me. We can talk and it'll give me a valid reason to keep checking you out. It'll be fun." He grins

_I have to give him some credit. He's smooth._

"Unless you'd rather cut the party and catch the next flight to Vegas? Get to know each other on the way?" He waggles his eyebrows.

_Oh god, I laugh at his absurdity. _

"I think I'll take the drink."

"_Ya sure? _Just say the word and I'll have a private jet." He jokes.

"Wow, you've thought this out, huh." I shake my head. Although I'm sure my smile matches his.

"Not at all, I was just giving you some options since you seemed on the fence about the drink." He smirks

"Well I think a drink is good place to start."

"Cautious. I like that. So, what's your poison?"

_Men like you.._

"A martini sounds great."

"I'll be right back. Don't disappear on me now." He moves through the crowded bar.

I really shouldn't be encouraging him. I promised myself I was going to take a break from dating after the last fiasco.

Almost twenty-four hours detained in an interrogation room, all because what was supposed to be a romantic weekend away, actually wasn't. I found out the hard way that my ex wasn't working with legal imports.

Needless to say, it was a rather long trip home with my outraged father. Promising him no more bad decisions.

"_Levy Mcgarden_." I glance up to find a vaguely familiar man standing in front of me. Dark hair pulled back. Courteous maroon eyes. Straight nose, with a scar going across it. He actually has some similar qualities with Gajeel.

"Hi.."

"I came to save you."

"I'm sorry?"

"From my cousin Gajeel. I saw him talking to you and I felt I should warn you. He's got quite the reputation. And I wouldn't want you to get caught up in that."

"Oh, um thanks."

_Of course I attract the bad ones._

"I'm just doing my duty, saving a beautiful woman from making a terrible mistake."

"I'm Rogue. Are you enjoying my party?"

That's why he's familiar. He's Rogue Cheney, son of Skiadrum the CEO of the company.

"Oh yes, I've met quite a few new people."

"I'm glad. So would you like to dance with me."

Without waiting for a response he pulls me close, in a respectable distance. And leads me around the dance floor. He's an excellent dancer, refined, and poised. Less than my usual type.. _his cousin. _

"You're new to the company, aren't you?"

"Two months."

"I'll have to stop by to see how you're settling in."

"That's not necessary. I'm sure your far too busy."

"Not at all. I'd love to take you out to lunch, maybe dinner?"

"To discuss what I'm working on?"

He laughs.

"No, I don't want to discuss marketing with you, I would like to take you out."

"_Out?"_ I can't believe this is happening. Meeting with the son of the CEO seems incredibly intimidating. "—_Me?"_

Plus, getting hit on twice by two hot men seems incredible. The first one was too good to be true. The second one seems less likely to turn into a bad mistake. At least according to his warning about his cousin.

"Yes, a date."

"Wouldn't that be a conflict of interest since I work for the company?"

"It's perfectly acceptable. Unless you're already seeing someone?"

He seems sweet and definitely someone who wouldn't disappoint my family.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Great! Are you free tomorrow night?"

"I believe so."

"Excellent. It's a date!"

His eyes landing somewhere over my shoulder, and his smile grows wider.

"I'm so very glad I could save you from the wolf tonight." He lifts up my hand and presses a kiss to my knuckle.

**

End of Chapter 1

**

**_Mischief, Malice and Regret. _**

_This is the first chapter of Levy and Gajeels story. _

_I based it off qualities of Rogue, Gajeel, and Levy. _

_If you wish to follow or favorite. Which I recommend! There will be drama, hard truth, obstacles, and yes love! But Unfortunately Mr. Tall Tan and Sick is now complete. Don't worry NALU will still pop up. Who knows maybe Natsu will propose? Maybe they'll get married? Have kids? And Levy and Gajeel will be there for everything. Well not everything ;) .. _


	2. Chapter 2- Wedding Nightmare

**Chapter 2- Wedding Nightmare.**

**Levy POV:**

**Ten months later**

This should be the happiest day of my life. So I'm not exactly certain why I have this uneasy feeling. I've already done the hard part; walked down the aisle and said

"**I** **DO**."

My husband excused himself to go to the bathroom several minutes ago and based on Rogue's itinerary; speeches are supposed to begin in a minute from now.

We're all awaiting his return so we can start and celebrate our commitment to each other as partners for life. As in the rest of my breathing days. Why does that make my stomach twist?

I sip my white wine. Rogue pointed out that red is not a good idea with my dress, I wouldn't want to stain it or my teeth. That would make for bad pictures. Even if red is my preference.

I glance around the hall and see my parents, who are probably celebrating the fact that I didn't walk down the aisle with a convicted felon. Frankly so am I, My dating history pre-Rogue wasn't the greatest.

I check my phone under the table again. The longer Rogue takes to return, the further behind we'll get. I just want today to be perfect. I want it to be reflective of my decision to marry Rogue. That I, Levy Mcgarden can make good choices, I am not a disgrace to my family.

"Where is he?" I scan the room.

Lucy my maid of honor and best friend puts a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want Natsu to look for him?"

Natsu and Lucy have been living together for several months now. And let me tell you, after all this time spent together, it has **NOT** slowed down their sex life _or_ PDA. _It_ _increased it._ I have hope that Rogue and I will be more like them now that we'll be living together as husband and wife.

I'm about to tell Lucy to give him another minute when a low buzz suddenly fills the hall. I start to panic, we can't start the speeches without Rogue at my side.

I'm halfway out of my seat ready to tell the DJ that he needs to wait, when a very loud _moan_ echoes through he room?

I glance at Lucy to make sure I'm not hearing things. Her eyes are wide. The kind of wise associated with shock. The same shock I'm feeling.

Another moan reverberates through the sound system, followed by the words—

"_Oh, fuuuck.._"

The acoustics are phenomenal here, it's why we chose this venue. Now I wish we hadn't..

A collective gasp ripples through the now silent crowd. While the words themselves are scandalous among these guests, it's the voice groaning that makes me sit up straighter, and consider hiding under the table at the same time.

"_Fuck yes! Suck it.. That's it, Deep throat it like a good little slut. Fuuuuucccckkk!"_

My mouth drops and I look to Lucy to ensure I have not completely lost my mind. "_Is that—_" I don't finish the sentence, I already know the answer. Besides I'm cut off by another loud groan.

Lucy's expression mirrors mine. "Oh. My. God! _Is that _.. Rogue?" Her words are no more than a whisper, but they sound very much like a scream. Oh no, wait, that's just Rogue on the verge of an orgasm.

I clutch Lucy's hand. The next sound that comes from him is a hybrid mix between a hyena laugh and wolf howling at the moon. These sounds are nothing like the ones he makes when he's with me. And **EVERY** guest at _our_ _wedding_ is hearing the same thing I am. Someone other than me is blowing my husband at my own wedding reception.

I clap a hand over my mouth because I'm not sure I'm able to close it.

_My humiliation knows no end._

People lean in and whisper to each other, eyes lifting to the speaker.

"Is the DJ watching porn?"

I grab the closest bottle of wine and pour the contents into my glass. I chug the glass then grab Lucy's. Several eyes shift my way as I carelessly down Lucy's wine.

More grunts and groans terrifyingly louder. This is nothing like what I'm used to in bed with Rogue. He doesn't use dirty words with me. It's only ever noises and "I'm close." But that's about it. He's never talked to me like this. He also considered oral uncivilized.

I reach past Lucy for the bottle of red since I really don't give a flying fuck about my dress or pictures anymore.

_"Keep sucking baby, I'm coming." _

I don't know who he's getting intimate with, but "_baby_" whoever she is, is making these horrific gurgling noises. Like some kind of alien communication. It's way over the top. But apparently Rogue is loving it, based on the string of profanity that spews from his mouth.

"That little asshole, when I get.." Lucy mummers her possible threat to castrate him.

I guzzle my glass of wine. Then decide the glass is unnecessary and take a long swig from the bottle before Lucy takes it away.

I now have wine staining my dress. My dress ruined.. _Do I care_? Not even a little.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here while people are distracted." Lucy tugs on my hand.

My older brothers Jet and Droy are standing with the DJ attempting to do something. I really don't think there's anything to do to stop this train wreck.

The sound of a zipper and rustle of clothes follows. "_Thanks for that. Now I'll be able to last longer tonight_." Rogue says.

"_But what about me?_" A female voice asks. Her voice whiny and nasally.

"_What about you?_"

"_Well, I helped you out, aren't you going to return the favor?"_

"_Didn't you come with a date?"_

"_Well, yes.. but —" _

God her voice sounds familiar..

"_My cousin right? He just loves my sloppy seconds. Anyway, speeches are starting. I gotta get back to my ball and chain." _

Gasps of horror ripple throug. the room, followed by a few giggles. These people really are assholes.

I think I'm going to throw-up. I can't believe he's going to come out here and pretend nothing just happened. Like some other woman didn't just have her lips around his cock.

Murmuring grows louder as everyone glances to Minerva Orland. Who comes strutting through the doors, using a compact to check her lipstick. She's made it her mission to attempt to get in the pants of half the eligible men in this room. She's followed, not five seconds later by a smug looking Rogue.

"I'm going to kill him." I grab the closest steak knife. But it appears my plan is unnecessary. My brothers leave their post and stalk towards him. Across the room my mother is gripping my father's arm, whispering furiously in his ear.

"I know you do sweetie but—_My_ _God_!" Lucy's eyes widen.

I follow her gaze to find Natsu closing in on Rogue with my brothers too. Now, Natsu used to play professional rugby. He's a built guy. And the vehement look he's giving Rogue right now is probably going to break some bones.

For a second I consider that Lucy should probably stop Natsu from destroying Rogue's pretty regal face, but then I realize I don't care. In fact, the possibility fills me with joy. My only concern is more about my brothers and Natsu ending up in prison for murder.

"I hope Rogue has a good surgeon, he's going to need it once their done with him." She voices my thoughts.

"Come on Levy, let's get you out of here."

Lucy tugs again but I'm frozen, still trying to figure out what exactly just happened. I know what happened, I do, I just can't believe it..

I notice my parents in a heated discussion with Rogue's parents. I really don't need this drama right now.

All I wanted was a nice wedding. Instead I end up with a husband who gets a blow job during our reception, broadcasted for everyone to hear.

Lucy urges me to action. "Don't worry about them. Get your stuff and we'll get you the hell out of here. I'll have the limo meet you by the entrance near the bridal suite."

I nod and stumble unsteadily to my feet. All hell breaks loose as more men jump in to either pummel or extract Rogue. I grab my clutch and phone from the table, gather my gown and head to the suite.

_I feel like the foulest version of Cinderella ever.._

I rush down the empty hall and grab the door knob as I fumble around in my clutch for the key. I'm surprised it turns. I thought I'd locked it before we left to the ceremony. Regardless, I need to get away from everyone else before I lose it or commit a felony. Maybe both.

I can't believe my "_forever_" lasted less than twelve hours. I can't believe the man I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life loving couldn't be faithful to me for even a day. Much less our wedding day! What the hell is wrong with _him?!_ _with me?! _I'm as devastated as I am angry and embarrassed.

Once I annul this travesty of a marriage, I'll become a spinster and adopt six or seven cats.

"I need to get out of this dress." I say to myself.

I reach behind me and pull the bow at the base of my spine. Instead of unfurling, I end up squeezing it tighter. Of course my dress has to difficult now. I growl in annoyance and rush to my dressing table. There's a vase of red roses Rogue has delivered.

The card read

_**"I can't wait to spend forever loving you."**_

_Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit_!

I throw the vase of roses which explodes impressively against the wall, splattering water and shards of glass across the room.

I yank out a couple drawers and find a pair of scissors. They actually look more like gardening shears, but I don't question it. Instead I reach behind me with my back to the mirror and awkwardly try to cut myself free. It's not easy.

"_Goddammit! I need to get out of this stupid dress!_" I yell at my reflection. I think I may actually be losing it. I shove the scissors down my front. They're a lot sharper than I realized, I nearly nick myself, but that doesn't slow me down. I start hacking my way down through the bodice and layers of satin, lace, beading.. all sliced apart with every vicious snap.

_I just want out of this nightmare.._

**End of chapter 2**

_I made Jet and Droy Levy's brothers because I wanted her to still have her team shadowgear, support her. Also Minerva is back and causing some chaos, eh?_


	3. Chapter 3- Bridal Suite

**Chapter 3- Bridal Suite **

**Gajeel POV: **

I take a swig from the half empty bottle of champagne and set it on the bathroom vanity. I'm drunk enough it takes me two tries to unbuckle my belt, the zipper is least complicated.

Oh, how I wish I hadn't come to this wedding. I wish I was on a flight somewhere. In an another country. Anywhere but here, anything would be better than watching my jackass cousin gloat over getting the girl.

What's more, my date is absolutely **dreadful!** And by God, my Aunt seems to think Minerva Orland has potential. Running in the same social circle, she has some sort of wish that one of us boys will end up with her.

All night Minerva has been telling me about her love of lollipops, I'm not talking about the candy sticks either..

I drag a hand down my face and sigh. I wonder if I can just leave Minerva here. Slip out the back door, and send an apology text to my aunt.

She attempted to match-make her with Natsu last year. Needless to say, it was unsuccessful. Now he's in a committed relationship with Lucy Heartfilia and I'm the next victim. Truth be told, I can't seem to say no to my Aunt, I never have.

After my mother passed away, my Aunt Grandine has always kept an eye on me. With all the trouble I'd get into with Rogue. She always tried setting me on a straight path. It's the reason I'm involved in the company with my Dad, Uncle, and cousins Zeref and Natsu.

I finish my business, tuck myself back into my boxers, and zip. Except I can't find the energy to buckle my belt back up. Oh well, there is a TV and couch in here, I'm going to put my feet up, finish this bottle of champagne and watch some sports. I don't plan to return to the reception right away, anyway. Speeches are about to begin and I have zero interest in listening to Rogue speak his bullshit about how Levy is his future. How he loves her more than anything in the world. How he's devoted to her and only her. _Hah_! The only thing Rogue is devoted to is his reflection!

I grab the bottle and take another swig just as a loud crash comes from somewhere beyond the bathroom. I miss my mouth and it spills down my chin, onto my shirt, all the way to my crotch. I curse and attempt to mop up the mess with a hand towel.

I open the bathroom door and freeze. Standing in the middle of the room is _Levy..? _**The****BRIDE!?** And she's hacking apart her dress with a pair of gardening shears?! For a few moments I wonder if I've been drugged and I'm hallucinating this? But I don't feel drugged, just the right amount of buzzed.

_**What the fuck happened?**_

I shouldn't be here, yet I am. She shouldn't be in here, yet she is? And by the look of things she's not planning on going back out with that dress.

She's swearing and cursing so much a sailer would be proud. I almost feel like I should offer to wash her mouth out with soap after that string of creative profanity. It seems odd pouring out of her sweet mouth as she savagely cuts through the bodice.

_It's ridiculously hot as it is disturbing. _

She still hasn't noticed my presence. Levy who is generally very poised, gentle, and polite. Is gloriously angry?! And Instead of doing the right thing, like hide back in the bathroom, or find an alternate exit, maybe make my presence known? I only continue to stare.

"_That fucking whore! That Motherfucking cocksucking dickless asshole!_"

She grabs the fabric at the waist and pulls it apart in opposite directions. _It's impressive._ She shoves the dress down over her hips, revealing a toned and smooth gorgeous body wrapped in a white lace and satin corset with matching panties and garters. All things I have no right looking at right now.. I take a step back, thinking it might be a good time to leave.. and then the champagne bottle knocks against the door jam.

_Fuck_..

I consider my options, which seem rather limited now..

Her head snaps up, fiery gaze meeting mine from across the room. She points the shears at me. "How'd you get in here?"

I don't see the point in lying. "I jimmied the lock, wasn't hard."

She frowns, her confusion understandable. "Why are you here?"

"I was catching a break from my date." I shrug.

Levy steps out of the dress, leaving it in a massacred mess as she struts across the room. Those shears swinging dangerously in her hand. As horror movie scary as she may be. She's unusually sexy in all that white lace and garters. I'm struggling not to appreciate in an inappropriate way, because based on the dress, I don't think now is the time for ogling.

She stops only inches away. Tilting her head back so she can look at my face, she pokes me in the chest with her finger.

_Thankfully not the shears._

"Why is your belt undone? Is someone else in here with you?"

I raise my hands in surrender. Champagne bottle and all. "Nope. All alone. Just used the bathroom... That's all, _Swear_."

"You brought Minerva Whoreland as you're date. _Didn't __you?"_

_It's not a question, it's an accusation.._

It's gettin difficult to concentrate with her standing half-naked in front of me wielding a pair of gardening shears. Being drunk as I am, I don't want to say the wrong thing.

I gesture to her weapon. "D'ya think you could put those down?"

"_These?.._" She glances at the shears, then raises them so they're only an inch or two from my neck. It only makes me more nervous.

"Just answer the damn question! Did you or did you not bring _Minerva_ _Whoreland_ to my _fucking_ **_wedding_**?!"

"You mean Orland? Yes, but not by choice. Now can you please put down the fucking shears? You're kinda freaking me the fuck out with all this ... _ya know."_ I gesture to her torn dress, then look at the shears inches from me.

"_I'm freaking you out?_ **_I'm_** freaking **_you_** out?! Do you even know what happened? Do you have any idea what I just experienced out there?! **_Do you?!_**

_Uh oh, there she goes again, waving around the shears.. _

I make a grab for them, but she's a wild one. She's spins out of reach and points them at me again.

"Don't you do that again!" Damn, I'm not sure I can grab them from her without hurting either of us.

It's time for my calm voice, the one I reserve for my Aunt when she's upset. "Why don't you tell me what you're so upset about, Levy?"

"What I'm so upset about?! Well for starters.. _Gajeel_, your **_DATE_** just blew my**husband!!**_"_

"_W..What?"_ My alcohol-soaked brain is slowly taking everything in.

"**_Your date_** _just **sucked** off _**_my husband! _**And the whole thing was **_broadcasted_** over the **_motherfucking_** sound system! You _had_ to have heard it. **_Everyone_** heard my _scumbag, dickless husband_, _come into a mouth that **wasn't** mine!"_

_Well that was graphic.. _

But then the realization of her statement hits.

"You shitting me, right? This is some kind of fucked up joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She gestures to her hacked-up dress, then herself. Her hair is a mess, the pins in her hair falling around her face. Eyes glassy, threatening tears. No wonder she's acting like she's lost her mind. Fuck, Rogue and his slimy ways. He's always had asshole tendencies, but this.. _this is low. _

"_That motherfucker.. _Where is he?!"

"Probably getting his ass beat by Natsu and my brothers."

"I'm gonna make that asshole eat his goddamn dick."

I move to step around her, but she drops the shears and grabs my tie. Eyes lightning up while an evil grin spreads across those perfect lips. "You're not going anywhere."

Taken off guard, I don't expect it when she pulls a swift karate move. Kicking my feet out from under me. I smack my head on the floor as I land on my back. The pain in my head is as disorienting as her karate move. _What the Fuck? _

The next thing I know Levy's straddling my lap. It's impossible for my body not to react in ways it shouldn't. Levy's magnificent ass is positioned right on top of my cock... my suddenly very achy and aware cock. I can't believe the one woman I've wanted for the past year but couldn't, is half naked on top of me. Except she's also married to my cheating scumbag of a cousin.

When her hands go to the zipper on my pants I'm forced into action. I mean, she's trying to get her hand in my pants. I'm obligated to stop her. But it's a goddamn tragedy happening here!

She slaps my hand away and grabs my tie again. Fisting it close to my throat as she leans in, her eyes wild, angry, and desperate. "You're going to let me fuck you and you're going to like it."

I'm so goddamn hard right now. I agree, I agree, I fully agree.. But despite that I _have_ to stop her. It's a really bad idea, and I'm pretty sure she'll regret it two minutes after it's over. Or during.

As this thought goes through my head. Levy grabs my chin and her mouth descends on mine. She does this thing with her tongue that makes my cock tingle. Her free hand glides down, palming my aching erection through my pants. Jesus, she's really fucking serious about fucking me.

Clamping an arm around her waist I flip her onto her back. I fight to get her hand away from my cock, until she hooks her legs around my waist.

"_Levy, Stop!"_ I groan around her tongue. It's not the most convincing attempt.

"You don't want me to stop. I can _feel_ how much you want me." She rolls her hips in order to point.

I push up trying to right myself, except she goes for my neck when I turn my head. That's definitely going to leave a mark.

She scrambled to maintain her hold, legs tightening on my waist like a little spider monkey. She could crack nuts with her inner thighs.

"_Goddamnit! _You have to! I know you want to! Why won't you just take me? _Why?!" _Her fury melts to a sob. "_Please, Gajeel, I..I hate him._"

And that's the moment the door slams open...

**End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Worst Night of My Entire

**Chapter 4 - The Worst Night of My Entire Life.**

**Levy POV:**

"_Holy.. what in the ever loving fuck?! _—Natsu, don't let anyone in here." Lucy pushes him back through the door, then slams it shut, locking it. "_Whaa—?"_

Lucy stalks across the room hissing in anger. "What the hell Gajeel?!" She shoves him back and starts aiming for places where I'm not still latched onto.

I'm still wrapped around Gajeel trying to get him to have sex with me. While he's desperately trying not too. Great, now I'm crying.. I'm pretty sure I'm having some kind of mental break down.

"_Ay! _would ya quit that.. It's _not_ what it looks like!" He scrambles to get up. But I'm still clinging onto him.

"Levy, sweetie. You need to let go of Gajeel." Lucy says softly.

I shake my head even though I know I should do what she says. I'm just humiliating myself further. But letting go means seeing his reaction to my loss of sanity..

Gajeel's stopped trying to pry me off. Frankly, I think he might need a crowbar for that. Maybe if I hold on long enough, he'll absorb me and I'll disappear? _Fantastic! _Another strange and unrealistic thought proving my sanity is teetering on the edge of reason.

"Oh my.. Levy, what happened to your dress?" Lucy asks

"She cut herself outta it." He gestures to the pile of satin and lace.

"Wow, okay.. I guess a robe will have to do for now."

Soft fabric is draped over my shoulders and I shudder at the sensation.

"Shhh, it's okay." He murmurs.

When I bury my face in his neck he cups my cheek, brushing away the tears with his thumb. Why does he have to be so tender with me? It just makes me cry even harder.

It's loud on the other side of the door, banging and yelling. I can hear Rogue calling my name and what sounds like my father and Natsu shouting at him. I don't know how to manage any of this.

Lucy and Gajeel are talking back and forth, words not really registering through the haze of pain and anger consuming me.

"We have to get her out of here. Rogue is going batshit crazy and so is everyone else. Levy can't and shouldn't have to deal with this right now." Lucy gently places her hand on my shoulder.

"How're we gonna make that happen when they're all outside the door?"

I try to tell them that I'm right here and they can talk directly to me. But all that comes out is a whimper.

"There's a car waiting at the back entrance."

"We're getting you out of here." Gajeel whispers in my hair.

Loud pounding along with Rogue begging me to let him in is cut off by the slam of the door.

Moments later my butt hits cool leather. "Come on pipsqueak, you gotta let go now."

He's right, but I'm so ashamed. Not only has my husband humiliated me in front of everyone we know. I've thrown myself at Gajeel and he turned me down. Not to mention threatened with garden shears and cried all over him. This is, without a doubt.. **_The_** **_Worst_** **_Night_** **_of_** **_My_** **_Entire_** **_Life_**..

"It's okay sweetheart, I know I'm irresistible." My laugh comes out a sob. His lips touch my forehead. "_No_ was the **last** thing I wanted to say."

I shiver at the admission and wonder how much of it is meant to mend my battered ego and broken heart.

I finally pry my fingers from his neck. My mortification of my actions sinking in. I can't even look at him. _What the hell is wrong with_ _me?! _

"Hey.." His fingers tip my head up until I have no choice but to look at him.

Commotion behind him has straightening quickly. He closes the car door and then moving towards the hotel as the door bursts open. Rogue storms out yelling my name. I don't know what that jackass could possibly want to say to me. He's done all the damage he can. His plea for me to come back is cut off when Gajeel's fist connects with his face.

I watch what was supposed to be my happily ever after fall to his knees, hands cupping his bloody face. Seeing him in physical pain can't match my emotional anguish.. but it sure does help.

**End of Chapter 4**

_I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. Thanks for the favs/follows and Reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5- Shit Show

**Chapter 5- Shit Show**

**Gajeel POV:**

It's been a long time since I've been in a fight and it feels unbelievably good to make Rogue bleed. When he drops to his knees cupping his face, I make a grab for his suit and haul him back up.

"You stupid fucker." Before I can make another hit, I'm yanked back.

"He's down, Get a hold of yourself!" My cousin Natsu barks out.

Rogue is carried back into the hotel by a couple of his douche friends. While I fight my cousin's hold. It's pointless in my still inebriated state. Once we're alone, he spins me around and shoves me to a wall, elbow pressing into my throat, slightly decreasing my air supply.

"_What the f—"_

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?"

"_What? I—I .."_

"Don't bullshit me cousin. I _saw_ you Gajeel. In the _fucking_ **bridal suite **with her!"

"Get the fuck outta my face and I'll explain." I pant out

He pushes away from me. It takes me a few seconds to get my bearings. I'm still pretty winded and drunk.

"Gajeel.. do you have any idea how bad this looks? First, your date blows the groom. Then, your in the bridal suite, _on_ TOP of the half-naked, crying bride. Look at yourself, your goddamn clothes is half undone. Not to mention, you proceed to break the grooms nose." Natsu says pacing back and forth.

"If you think I had a hand in what went down tonight, I didn't." I glare at him.

"You sure about that? You and Rogue have a long history of fucking with each other."

"True. But I would never try to sabotage a goddamn wedding to get back at him!" I growl.

"Really? Because as long as I've known you two. It's always been exactly like that." He crosses his arms.

He has a point. We wouldn't have had been nicknamed Mischief and Malice if we weren't.

"Look, whatever you think happened.. _you're wrong." _

"Enlighten me, then."

"You know what Minerva's like, that chick is unbearable! And I sure as hell wasn't drunk enough to deal with her for the rest of the night. So I told her I was going to the bathroom. I took a breather."

"In the bridal suite?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Best hiding spot in the damn place. I just didn't expect the bride being there. Speeches and all that. I swear I was only going to take a twenty minute timeout and head back out. But when I came outta the restroom, Levy was already there hacking apart her dress going bat shit crazy!"

"Still, that doesn't explain how you ended up on top of her?"

"Like I said, bat-shit-crazy. She was freaking out! Came at me with gardening shears! She wanted revenge sex for what Rogue did to her. I said no and she did this karate move and we ended up on the floor."

"That's your story..?" Natsu says unimpressed.

"It's not a story, it's the damn truth! I'm not that much of an asshole. I wouldn't screw a betrayed bride Natsu. She's devastated. And he ruined her.. all for a fucking blow job. Who the fuck does that?!"

"Our cousin, that's who. I don't know what he was thinking, but the fallout is going to be bad. I'm sorry I accused you, logically I know you wouldn't do this. But this whole thing is a fucking shit show, and you're right in the middle of it.."

"**_Fuck_**.."

I should've expected this shit show wasn't going to end with punching Rogue in the face.

Half an hour later he was taken to the hospital to fix his broken nose.

While I'm sitting in a penthouse suite surrounded by family. Well Natsu went to go look for Lucy and the runaway bride but my uncle is here comforting my upset aunt. My dad is drinking straight from a bottle. My other cousin Zeref is tending to his fiancée who can't believe something like this could happen.

Apparently I'm in the center of this disaster all because it was my date who ruined the wedding. Not Rogue. The one who put his dick in someone else's mouth. But the girl who opened it.. and me because I brought her along.

My aunt feels responsible because she's the one who pushed me to take Minerva. But no matter how much we try to convince her otherwise she still feels guilty.

I worry about the impact this is going to have on her health. The stress isn't good for her. She battled cancer and won a couple years ago. I was the one she told first, Natsu was traveling with his rugby team. Zeref was learning under my uncle and father. So I took on the role of caretaker and confidant. I made it my responsibility to ensure her charity events still happened. That she made her appointments on time. Took her meds. Took time to heal. It meant I slacked a lot more with my job at the Dragon empire. People assuming I wasn't taking my job seriously, but I took the heat because I could care less if people think I'm a screwup. She raised me like her own son. I may have lost my mother but I'll be dammed if I lost her too.

"I think it would be best if we got you out of town until the worst blows over." My dad suggests

"Metalicana!" My Aunt chides

"I'm sorry, Grandine. Poor choice of words hehe."

"It's actually a good idea. There are some properties that need attention. You could go visit." My uncle Igneel steps up.

"Okay. If it'll make things easier."

"It looks like you should focus your attention on Tenroe Island." My father says tapping his phone.

"Good. Book yourself a flight but give yourself enough time to prepare. Until then, I think it would be best to work from home. Just to avoid the gossip." My uncle adds

"Right. Should I book a return ticket or leave it open?"

"Leave it open. Just in case there are other problems."

"I know this isn't ideal son. But we're trusting you to stay focused while you're there. Try not to worry about what's going on here."

"I understand and I'll do my best."

"I know you will. You're capable of great work when your head is in it."

"Thanks dad."

I've been working my ass off for the last several months, trying to redeem myself for my fuck-up in Extalia last spring. I've been trying like hell to earn back the trust I lost. I definitely won't let them down this time.

"I think we're all tired here, it's best we call it a night. We can talk again in the morning." My Aunt says.

"Sounds good." I push up out of my chair and my aunt rises.

Going to say goodbye she adjusts my collar then purses her lips when she rubs at a spot on my neck.

_I know exactly what that is. Fuck._

"Is that a—"

"Yes." I whisper.

"That girl has no self respect. I'm so sorry Gajeel. I promise not to play matchmaker with you anymore."

"It's not you're fault."

I leave it at that. I'm definitely not telling her the hickey isn't from Minerva. But it doesn't hurt to add some fuel to the fire.

"Thank you."

I wait until the elevator is heading to the hotel lobby. Once they slide open, I walk briskly keeping my gaze locked on my phone avoiding any eye contact.

"Gaje! Gaje!" The unwelcome voice almost trips me.

I accelerate and pretend I don't hear her but the clacking of approaching heels warns me escape might not be possible.

"Gaje! Didn't you hear me?" Minerva grabs my arm.

"Don't." I yank free of her grasp and she stumbles back a step. Eyes wide and glassy.

"I'm sorry." I ignore the apology.

"What're you still doing here?"

"My parents left without me. I thought maybe I should wait for you... but that was probably a bad idea, huh?"

I take a deep breath. A headache forming against my temples.

"**_Yes_**. Yes, it was a bad idea Minerva. Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused tonight?! _Do you?" _

She fidgets under my scrutiny. "Rogue said he could help make me Partner with Sabertooth Media. No one was supposed to find out. Besides, It's not like you were interested. You just up and disappeared after dinner so I took the opportunity. I didn't actually mean to ruin the wedding. People cheat all the time." She shrugs.

I can't believe this, her! Rogue and Minerva deserve each other. My anger is too strong. If she keeps talking I'm going to say something I'm going to regret.

"Go home." I take her elbow and lead her to a waiting cab. She slides over as if I'm joining her.

"You're not coming with me?"

"Are you fucking serious?" I rub the space between my eyes.

"No, Minerva. No." I shake my head.

"Why not? Rogue said you wouldn't care."

"Because Minerva, you blew the fucking groom at a wedding that wasn't yours. And even if I didn't care, what you've done is fucking inexcusable."

She cocks her head to the side. Her gaze locked on my neck.

"Is that a hickey?"

"Bye Minerva." I slam the car door and knock on the roof.

_Can this day be over?_

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6- Mischief and Malice

**Chapter 6- Mischief and Malice**

**Gajeel POV:**

Rogue and I spent a lot of time screwing with each other as kids. He was three years younger and looked up to me. We were close. My family called us Mischief and Malice.

Only, I didn't really comprehend how cynical Malice was until I was older. Where I was the kid who lit firecrackers. Rogue was the one who would aim them toward houses. Whenever we got in trouble, my mother would remind me I was older and knew better. So I started channeling Rogue's Malice into harmless competitions and practical jokes. Anything danger free to others and property.

It seemed to manage him for a while. But the Malicious side would come out more often than not. Practical jokes gone wrong, fist fights, pushing my buttons until I'd push back.

Then things changed one day.. Malice and Mischief became worst enemies. A harmless competition became vicious and we both came out with scars.

For a while I tried to smooth things over. But it was clear it was impossible. Rogue made it his mission to screw with me. If I was involved in any club or sport, so was he. Whatever I was good at, he wanted to be better. If he wasn't, he'd find a way to sabotage me.

Occasionally I'd take it, but he took things to the extreme sometimes. That's when I'd retaliate. And in return, Rogue would come back at me with worse.

I could deal with anything he dished, so long he didn't involve other people. Only, Rogue's vindictiveness wasn't containable. He didn't care who he hurt in his mission to destroy me.

Nonetheless, the guilt over whoever got caught in the crossfire always ate at me. It's all my fault. I made Rogue into who he is.. **_Malice_**.

So I gave up..

And despite that, he still doesn't stop trying. Last year when I first met Levy at a party. He swooped right in with his bullshit lines and white smile the second I offer to get her a drink. He couldn't have cared less who she was until he heard me asking about her. I figured it wouldn't last, his relationship's never do.

I was wrong..

The business trip to Edolas came on the heels of Rogue's and Levy's engagement party. I thought I could deal with it. However, it was Rogue's need to rub it in my face that pushed me over the edge. All the little digs and snide comments. Bragging about taming a wild one. It was more than I could handle. I spent a good part of the trip alone and shit-faced. I spent another portion micromanaging Natsu and driving him insane.

What's more, I completely fucked up! I wanted to fix it, but my father and uncle had taken me off the project and sent my cousins instead. Since then, I've been trying to redeem myself and earn back their trust.

And now that I have this chance at Tenrou Island, I can't afford to let this disaster of a wedding and dumbass cousin get under my skin.

**End of Chapter 6**

_I know some of you have read this preview in Tall, Tan and Sick but it's an important part of Gajeel and Rogue's past. So to those who haven't read this. I hope this explains their relationship better. _


	7. Chapter 7- Honeymoon?

**Chapter 7- Honeymoon? **

**Levy POV:**

I'm sitting in Lucy and Natsu's living room nursing another glass of wine.

My luggage had been in the bridal suite, ready for the honeymoon. Thank God Natsu grabbed the luggage and brought it back here.

Lucy felt her and Natsu's place would be the safer option for me. There's a doorman, security and Natsu here in case Rogue will want to try anything again.

Speaking of, Rogue has been texting me incessantly, the messages growing desperate by the hour.

**_"Levy, please respond. We need to discuss how to manage this misunderstanding."_**

**_"I'm positive we can find a practical way to handle this, if you just answer me."_**

**_"Levy, we need to present a united front to alleviate the negative media attention."_**

**_"I'm at your apartment but since you never gave me a key, I can't get in." _**

He doesn't have a key because he's never wanted to come to my apartment!

I don't respond, but a few minutes later I receive another series of texts.

**_"I see your reading my messages. Are you home? I'm still knocking."_**

**_"Levy, where are you? are you there?"_**

**_"We need to talk."_**

**_"The police are here! Did you call them? For God's sake Levy, answer me!" _**

Mentally thanking my neighbors. I toss my phone on the couch and sigh.

I rest my forehead on my knee. "I can't believe I threw myself at Gajeel."

"I can't either. " Lucy walks in smirking.

"That makes me feel so much better." I huff out a laugh and shiver at the memory of the way I'd taken him down and straddled him. He'd been hard, and big, and did I mention hard. He's a big man all over. I must have seriously had a mental break down to act the way I did.

His words echo in my head. _No was the last thing I wanted to say. _

"You were upset."

"I cut a fifteen thousand dollar dress in half _with_ gardening shears."

"And _with_ very good reason." Lucy pets my hair.

I peek up at Lucy, my head is all over the place. I don't know how to deal with all of these emotions.

"I'm going to have to annul this marriage."

"Can your brother Jet help with the annulment?"

"He's not a divorce attorney, but someone at his firm can probably help. Oh my god! What am I going to do about my job? There's no way I'm going back to Sabertooth Media after this!"

"Relax, let's deal with one thing at a time. Besides that's not something you need to stress about right now. You have several weeks to figure that out."

"I can't believe I let this happen.. I can't .."

"It's not your fault Lev."

"Just before Rogue proposed, I told my mother I wasn't sure about my feelings for him."

"What did she say?"

"_No relationship is perfect_. So, I thought I could make it work. And look how well it turned out huh."

"You're Mom isn't the best at relationship advice and Rogue is an idiot." Lucy wraps her arms around me.

"I know, I just thought this marriage was going to be good. I was finally going to have my person.. now I don't even get to have my honeymoon." My eyes swollen and red, tears running down my cheeks.

I picked the most amazing location Tenrou Island. It was the only part of the entire wedding that was my choice.

"Who says you can't have it?"

"As if I'm going to fly halfway around the world by myself." I snort at the idea.

"And why not? You're already packed and you have the time off. Why not?" Lucy gestures to my luggage.

"On my own?" I've never traveled anywhere on my own.

"It would be be good to get some distance from all this."

"Won't I just be avoiding it? What about the fallout?"

"I wouldn't call it avoiding, more like overcoming. Besides it's Rogue's fallout to deal with. Going away would be good for you because it'll force him to manage this and you don't have to deal with all the gossip and stupidity going on."

I consider this. The aftermath is going to be brutal. Rumors will be vile at best.

Fuck it, if anyone deserves a honeymoon it's me, even if it doesn't include a groom. Fuck Rogue.

"I'll go."

"If I could take three weeks off. I would in a heartbeat." She hugs me.

"I know."

Lucy's in theater and her schedule doesn't allow her to take these kinds of vacations on a whim.

"What if Rogue tries to come?"

It's definitely something he'd attempt based on the amount of calls and texts.

"Don't you have his passport?"

"I do! Along with all our travel documents." I grin.

"But what if he shows up at the airport?" I worry.

"Reschedule your flight. Give yourself a couple days to get the annulment under way."

"That's a good idea."

"I'm proud of you Lev. You need this, this time away. I really think you should do this. Rogue was a prick. Let the real you come out, get reacquainted with your wild side. Hook up with a island hottie if you want. Life will still be waiting for you to sort out when you get back."

She's absolutely right. Whether I deal with the consequences of this failed marriage now or later is irrelevant. There's no way I'll be able to gain any kind of perspective if I stay here. There are just too many things to worry about.

"I guess it's decided. I'm going on my honeymoon."

_Alone_.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8- Carry-On

**Chapter 8- Carry-On**

**Levy POV: **

The next day I reschedule my flight, and cancel Rogues. I confirm my reservation with the hotel under MY name but paid in full by Rogue. Which I think is justified retribution.

My brother Jet comes by straight from work to start the paperwork.

"Thanks for coming, I know you're busy."

"Never to busy for my sister."

He says with tenderness.

"Let's have a seat and figure out how to get myself out yet another mess." I sigh

"So we have a couple options.."

"Whatever's easiest and quickest."

I just want this over and done with.

"Divorce could be quick."

I flinch. In our world, divorce is frowned upon. It's practically horrid.

"He cheated on me in less than twelve hours into our marriage. It wasn't even consummated! And it **NEVER** will be."

He clears his throat and taps his pen in a nervous habit.

"Right. Okay. So option two, the annulment. We'll refer to it as fraudulent. Since he entered the marriage without the intention of upholding fidelity. In other words he was Dishonest, Dishonorable, and Deceitful."

"And option three?"

"Hire a hitman and dump his body in a river. Droy said he knows someone. But there's a lot of loose ends there and it's sort of a legal nightmare." He rolls his eyes.

I snort at the thought of Droy _knowing_ someone. "Let's go with option two, shall we?"

It turns out to be fairly straightforward. So I'm able to sign before I leave. His team just needs to get the documents into Rogue's hands to sign and it'll be a done deal. But with the amount of calls and texts he's sending. I'm not sure it'll be as easy.

Most asking to answer him to meet and talk. A few expressing his frustration being ignored. One detailing his unpleasant experience having to wait to get his nose set back to place by a plastic surgeon. Another expressing his displeasure finding out his flight was canceled, oh and he wants his passport back. Nothing but complaining, whining, and **NOT** one apology. God, what did I ever see in him?

So with any little feelings of guilt in my conscience gone, I head to the airport. On my dream honeymoon half way across seas. _Without_ a husband. As far as anyone will know I'm just a single woman on vacation.

Lucy and Natsu accompany me through the security checkpoint and hug me goodbye.

I'm still paranoid that Rogue suddenly show up. So I'm sweaty, and agitated by the time I finish checking everything except my carry-on.

I lift it onto the belt and watch it move down the line. I step into the full body X-Ray noting commotion at the carry-on conveyor belt. I wonder if someone was caught bringing something they shouldn't have. I mean, the rules and regulations are clearly outlined on the website.

I smile at the well built, attractive security guard when he motions me through. I wouldn't mind him frisking me.

"Carry-on check!" another guard yells.

As the security guard turns to the yelling guard then back to me. He doesn't return my smile, he actually looks rather unfriendly.

I step toward the line of people putting on shoes and collecting their belongings. As I go to do the same, my carry-on isn't there. I look around worried someone took it by accident. But spot it on a separate side where a serious-faced guard stands with his fists on his hips, engaged in a conversation with the unfriendly one who didn't return my smile.

"Hi, can I get my um .." I reach for my carry-on hoping I come across as sweet and unassuming.

"Ma'am is this your bag?"

"I.. I'm sorry. Pardon?"

"Ma'am is this your bag?"

It's then I hear a humming sound. I think maybe it's my phone, but the ringing isn't coming from my purse. It's coming from my carry-on.

"Are you carrying any weapons Ma'am?" The unfriendly guard asks.

"What?"

"Do you have any arms to proclaim?" What an odd question.

"Arms? Apart the ones attached to my body, then no."

"Carrying an undisclosed weapon is a serious offense. It's punishable by law Ma'am."

"And I understand that. However I'm **NOT** carrying any weapons." The guards look at each other then me.

"We're going to ask you one more time Ma'am. Is there _anything_ in your carry-on that could be considered a weapon?"

I mentally review the items I brought with me. Make-up, clothes, jewelry.. **"Oh God."**

"We're going to have to check your bag Ma'am."

"**NO!"**

**End of chapter 8**

_What do think she has in her carry-on? Hehe_


	9. Chapter 9- The Fairy of Pleasure

**Chapter 9- The Fairy of Pleasure**

**Levy POV: **

"No!" I take one step towards them.

"Ma'am, Do **NOT** take another step further or I'll be forced to restrain you."

"I..I apologize. Really, there's no need to check my bag."

"I'm afraid we must Ma'am."

"No, no.. you don't understand, this was all a mistake. That bag has all my.. _my_.. _special items_ in it."

But my plea having no effect, he continues unzipping. The buzzing growing louder and louder. Damn, why hadn't I taken the batteries out..

The one opening my bag pauses, now understanding my meaning. His eyes growing wide.

I had planned to spice things up with Rogue for the honeymoon. Now I just want to crawl into a hole.. forever. Seriously, things couldn't possibly get worse!

The unfriendly guard glances at the items inside, then his gaze landing back to me with interest.

"This has some power." He turns the vibrator on to full speed.

"Well, it's great for anal play. Very popular among men." I wink. That should shut them up.

The guard fumbles with the vibrator and drops it back inside where it continues to move around. The guards look anywhere but each other.

The serious faced guard nervously reaches back inside and quickly shuts it off and dumps the batteries out.

He then takes a little stick and pokes around my luggage some more, as if it were dangerous. Well I suppose some of these toys could be considered weapons... _weapons of pleasure. _

Just when I think I'm finally safe. He unzips the other side that holds more of _my __fun friends. _And watch as their eyebrows hit their hairline.

Now getting frustrated with how long they're purposely taking. I start to rush them.

"Please be careful, those are expensive."

"Right.. Um, these should be okay for your carry-on Ma'am."

Just when I think I'm finally in the clear. He pulls out a fairly large bottle of lube and toy cleaner. As the guards are inspecting my bottles of lube. I chance a glance to the line. A few avert their eyes and a few look interested in my carry on. Then a few are passing through the X-ray machine.

_Wait, is that.. Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox? _

"No way.." I blink and blink and blink again but there he is!

He fastens a watch around his wrist and pockets his passport, phone, and wallet, shouldering his messenger bag. It suits him, he makes it look surprisingly manly on him. And he's very manly indeed, I felt just how masculine he is between his legs.. When I begged him to have sex with me.. "_I'm going to fuck you and your going to like it." _Actually, that's considered sexual assault.

Before he slips his feet back on, I notice his socks. Green with black cats. I like them, their different, odd but different. Not at all pretentious squares like Rogue.

I make my way back up to his face and realize I was staring too long. He's looking **RIGHT** at me. I look away quickly, pretending I haven't been staring for the past five minutes. But pretending isn't going to work. He looks just as surprised to see me as I am.

I'm even more stunned when he heads toward me and pulls me into a hug. "Levy, good to see ya...You traveling alone?" He looks around.

"I.. I'm traveling alone." I feel my lip start to quiver.

"Good for you." He nods supportively.

"Yeah, I thought I deserved a break."

"You do. Definitely."

"Doesn't feel like I'm getting one so far." I mutter.

"I assume that's yours?" He nods towards my bag and grins.

I nod embarrassingly. His face expressing amusement and mischief when he surveys the area around me. Especially the guys going through my sex toys and lingerie.

"It's a real shame you have to attend the conference alone." He speaks to me, loud enough for the guards to hear.

"Gajeel wh—" He cuts me off mid question. _What conference is he talking about?_

"Come on Lev, don't get shy on me now, you know I love your products! And ya brought so many from your .. **_Fairy Pleasure Line._** Is that steel one new?"

_WTF is he talking about?! Loves my products? Fairy Pleasure Line?_

"Lev, you didn't tell them?"

"_Tell them?" I ask _

"Okay, I'll tell them .. guys this is the _Lovely_ _Levy,__**the Fairy of Pleasure**_." He gives the guards a Cheshire smile and gestures to my bag of toys.

_Fairy of Pleasure!?!?! I go into a coughing fit not believing what he_ _just.. _

He leans in close to me and whispers "_Follow my lead."_

He rolls a bottle between his palms. "This is some great stuff you have here. Very effective, right?"

It then dawns on me that this is actually a cover up and he's trying to save me. So I try my best to play along.

"Oh yes, it's an extremely effective muscle relaxant."

Both guards look at me then the contents in my bag. Their facial expression making me hold back laughter.

Gajeel strokes the steel like a lover while he holds my gaze. "What about this beauty?"

"Sorry Sir, I can't allow her to take those liquid items on the plane. It's against regulations, Sorry Ma'am." The unfriendly guard says cutting us off.

"It's fine I have travel sizes of everything anyway."

They finally start repacking my bag, leaving out the confiscated items. So everything besides my gigantic bottles of lube and toy cleaner.

The mortification finally over, now I only have to face Gajeel again and thank him for making me the Fairy of Pleasure...

**End of chapter 9**

I _didn't even think about the gardening shears but when you guys guessed it, I about died! That would've been hilarious! _

_As it is @Guest @valerioux Congratulations for the guess! :)_


	10. Chapter 10- The Lounge

**Chapter 10- The Lounge**

I think my brain might explode! Levy, poised and put together Levy _(apart_ _her wedding nightmare)_ has a portable _**sex toy shop **_in her goddamn carry on?!

I note the slight tremor in her hands and heavy bob of her throat as she shifts the items in her carry on around.

"I can get that for you." I offer.

"It's fine I've got it." In her rush to leave her fingernail catches on the teeth and tears.

"Ow ow ow." She shakes out her hand and inspects the injury. There's blood pooling her _diamond-__less_ring finger.

"Here lemme see." I take her hand before she has a chance to protest and wrap a bandana from my pack.

"But you'll never get the blood out." She tries to pull her hand away.

"I'm not too concerned about a scrap a fabric." I roll my eyes.

"Gajeel, please.." The tremor gets more noticeable. When I lift my eyes to hers I could see her trying to keep everything together.

"I'm sorry." I release her hand.

She nods grabs her carry on and strides through the doors toward the departure gates.

"Hey! Wait up!" I call out.

It's clear by her speed walking that she's trying to escape me now that this whole fiasco is over, but not even a thank you?

Even then, I don't know when I'll see her again and with what happened at the wedding and just now.. that don't sit well with me, I don't want her to keep avoiding me.

"Hey! Levy!" I catch up and reach her by her elbow.

She straightens her spine on a deep exhale and gives me an apologetic smile.

"Gajeel! I forgot to thank you. Thanks for helping me out back there, It was very um .. _creative_."

She releases another unsteady breath and continues.

"I'd also like to apologize for my .. behavior in the bridal suite. I shouldn't have.. I'm very sorry, I should go."

"Levy.." She turns to walk away.

"Have a safe trip Gajeel." She waves.

Knowing she's been through a lot the past few days. I resign and make my way to the lounge. I spend the next fifteen minutes reading emails and eating when a clip of heels draws my attention towards the entrance.

Levy freezes when she sees me again. For a second I think she might turn and bolt again but I push out the chair next to mine and she resigns with a sigh.

Dropping into the chair next to mine, I note her eyes are red and puffy. Was she crying?

"Are you okay?"

"The answer is obvious but let's just say I'm fine."

"I can do that.." Mostly I don't want to spook her off again.

"Thank you." Her smile is soft but strained.

"Anytime, I'm the king of avoidance."

The noise she makes is something between a snort and a laugh? It's _way_ better than tears.

"So I'm guessing this is a business trip for you?" She asks.

"Yep, unexpected but I don't mind."

"Oh is everything okay? Her eyebrows furrow.

"Everything's fine." I shrug.

"Fine is what people say when they don't want to tell you the truth."

"Like when you told me you were _fine_ earlier?" I raise my pierced eyebrow.

"I..I.. exactly!"

"So why should I tell you the truth when you won't give me the same courtesy?"

"You already know why I'm **not** _fine_, remember?"

"No I don't remember, I'm the King of Avoidance.. _remember_?"

She glares at me then sighs a sheepish smile.

"So.. why are things _fine_?"

"Oh for fucks sake!" I pull at my hair.

I wanted to prevent answering her question, knowing she'll most likely feel like it's her fault.

"My date caused this mess and I have history with Rogue that may lead others to suspect I planned it. So I took this business trip to get away from the gossip.. My family thinks it's what's best."

"Are you serious?! Your date caused this and you're being punished?!" She looks shocked at the idea.

"Ya know how drama is.. I'm just choosing to avoid it." I shrug like it's no big deal. "—Besides, this business trip is important and the timing happens to be perfect. Don't feel bad." I grin at her.

I'm rewarded with that laugh again, It's cute. "Still—"

Thankfully that's when the food arrives.

She acts as if they placed a bomb in front of her.

"_No. No. No_. That's his, _**not**_ mine." She waves her arms dramatically.

"I already ate _Tiny, _but thanks."

"_Tiny? _Wait, No Gajeel I can't eat this!"

"Do you have food allergies?"

"No.."

"Do ya not like omelettes?"

"No.."

"Do ya have something against bacon?"

"I like bacon.." Her gaze drops to the meal in front of her. Longing in her eyes.

"So ya can't eat this why?"

"It's not on my diet.." She whispers. My hearing is fantastic but I don't know if I quite heard this right, _Diet_?

"Wait, did ya say _diet?" _

She shrinks back making herself tinier. Maybe it was my tone but I didn't mean for it to come out harsh. But seriously, _Diet? _She has a great body! Petite, small sure but it's in great shape. I understand people want to take care of themselves, but she clearly wants to eat this. Yet her reaction to finding out it was for her makes me think what she's been eating this whole time?

"The fuck?! Why are you on a diet for?"

"I needed to be able to fit into my wedding dress.."

"Don't you buy the dress to fit you. Not the other way around?"

"I also wanted to look good out of it.."

"I think you're forgetting that I've seen you out of that dress and I insist there's absolutely **NO** need for you to watch what you eat."

She grabs the fork from me and glares while she chews a piece of omelette. It doesn't last long as she closes her eyes and moans in delight.

"Good?"

"Delicious!" She goes through the rest of her breakfast quickly. Which is good if she's planning on drinking the entire bottle of champagne she ordered.

"Do you want any of Rogue's liquified money? It's delicious and taste like dollar bills sliding down your throat."

The PA system crackles to life.

**_"Flight two-six-nine-four to Tenrou Island now boarding first class passengers at gate thirty."_**

**_"Flight two-six-nine-four to Tenrou Island now boarding first class passengers at gate thirty."_**

I make to stand and notice her eyes widen, It's then I realize what she just did...

**We're on the same flight..**

_Can it get more coincidental than this?_

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11- Boarding

**Chapter 11- Boarding**

**Levy POV: **

I try to disguise my shock.

"_You're .. you're going to Tenrou?!"_

"And apparently so are you." His expression neutral.

"Well isn't this a coincidence?"

"_Very_, but trust me, I had _absolutely_ **NO** idea you were planning a trip to Tenrou. **_Or_** a trip at all." He shrugs.

I reach across the table and pick up the leftover bottle of champagne I'm looking forward to charging on Rogue's credit card.

Except when the bill comes Gajeel refuses to let me pay! "Let me get this." It's a statement, not a question.

"Come on Gajeel! The whole point was for me to charge everything on Rogues card." I pout.

"And you can Tiny, but don't cha' think it's best to wait until you're out of the country to rack up the charges?"

"Yeah, you're right.." I relent but only because he makes a good point. I don't want Rogue to cut me off before I get to the Island.

While Gajeel pays for my _magnificent_ bottle of champagne. I gulp down what's left in my glass and gather my belongings.

The champagne hits me as I stand. I grab the closest thing to steady myself, _Gajeel_. His rock hard arm that I know is decorated in a very detailed and intricate tattoo. It's hidden under his white dress shirt and jacket.

Ah, the men in the Dragon empire sure do like their body art. Lucy told me Natsu has a half sleeve, and Gajeel's extends his entire arm. And I've heard their fathers have even more!

He gives me a knowing look, I blush. He really is very attractive. "Champagne hitting you harder than expected?"

I realize I'm still holding onto him rather tightly, so I release his arm and attempt to find my balance.

"I'm fine, I'm totally fine." I say making him chuckle.

I shake my head and reach for my carry-on. Unfortunately, he may be right so I miss the handle and stumble forward.

"Whoa there, Tiny." Gajeel's arm wraps around my waist preventing me from falling.

Crap, I need to get myself together, I'm embarrassing myself **AGAIN! **

He pulls out a chair and forces me to sit down.

"Drink this, _please_." He hands me a glass of orange juice.

"Eh, too much sugar in it." I don't realize it's a petulant excuse until I hear myself.

He barks out a laugh then gets serious. Leaning in close he keeps his eyes on mine, his voice low and dominating.

"You just drained most of the bottle of champagne and you're worried about _sugar_? You realize, you need to sober up if you want to get on that plane _right?" _

He's right and if I don't get on that plane now I'll be stuck here dealing with the aftermath of my wedding. I chug the glass of orange while he orders me a glass of water as well.

"Good girl." His barely audible whisper sends a shiver down my spine.

Our flight number is called again for boarding. He straightens, holding out a hand. "Shall we?"

I eye his wide palm and long fingers, then lift my gaze to meet his. "Why're you being so nice to me?"

"I want to be and because you don't deserve what's happened to you. However you do deserve this vacation. So come on, let's get you on that plane."

I place my fingers on his palm and let him help me out of the chair. The water and juice dulled the effects to an extent so I appreciate his support.

Since we're seated in first class, we don't have to wait. Gajeel keeps a protective hand on my hand as we walk down the ramp to the plane and holds my carry-on in his free hand.

As soon as we're inside our passenger area, I note there are only two empty seats in first class and they're right next to each other. Of course we'd end up sitting together.

I glance nervously at him and the seats. "So window or aisle?"

"I'm fine with either." He urges me forward.

When I would travel with Rogue I always had to take aisle because he hated when his elbows got bumped into. So I happily choose the window seat.

"Do you need anything before I stow this?" He taps my carry-on. A devilish grin pulling up the corner of his mouth

"I should be okay for now. Thanks." I smile cheekily.

The smirk of his stays in place as he lifts the bag over his head, securing it in the overhead bin.

Dropping down beside me, he unfastens his cuff links and rolls his sleeves halfway up to his forearms, exposing the colorful ink on the arm.

I try not to stare, I really do but it's so pretty and his forearm is _so so__.. _defined. All thick, chiseled and muscles. Even the one in his pants, _Oh God!_

I close my eyes, my brain isn't working right now. I've hardly slept since the wedding plus I'm still a tad tipsy.

I feel my purse being lifted from my lap and reflexively grab it. "It's okay Levy, it's just me Gajeel."

"What're you doing?" I blink blearily, having had dozed off.

"Relax, I wasn't stealing your purse." He smiles. "We're taking off and gotta stow this under the seat."

His use of _we_ makes my heart hurt because I'm just a _me_ now. And my _we_ status lasted less than twelve hours.

"Oh, right.." I let go of my purse.

"You can go back to sleep now." He whispers.

I let my eyes fall closed again. I want to thank him, but everything feels too heavy and sleep is much more tempting. So I let my consciousness melt away..

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12- Plane Conversations

**Chapter 12- Plane Conversations**

**Levy POV: **

I need to use the bathroom. **Badly**. Also my neck is sore..

As I adjust my position it becomes clear that Gajeel has been functioning as my pillow. But I don't have time to be embarrassed _(__again__)_ because my bladder is literally screaming at me. Also, Gajeel is asleep, so maybe he didn't notice me snuggling with his arm?

I fight with my seatbelt, groaning when I don't get it on first try. I have to kegel like crazy as I finally manage to unbuckle myself. At least I'm not drunk anymore! or as drunk anymore..

Gajeel's legs are spread wide and hands clasped in his lap. He looks so serene while asleep, even with the bit of five o'clock shadow covering his jaw. I try to shuffle around him, but my foot gets caught on my purse strap and I stumble, falling forward and right on top of him. I brace a hand on each of his shoulders so I don't smother him with what I call breasts.

"**_What the fu_**–" He startles awake. His hands go to my hips, low on my hips. Fingertips pressing into my ass. I'm straddling one of his legs and my dress is hiked up. This is the most impractical outfit to travel in. I wish I'd just worn yoga pants and a t-shirt.

Gajeel's confused gaze falls on my chest, which is right in front of his face, and then moves to where his hands are placed.

"So sorry, need to pee." My heel is still caught in my purse strap. I try to bend to get it but I can't reach it. I'm totally making this situation worse with the way my chest bumps into his face.

"Hold on, let me help." Gajeel's hand trails down the outside of my thigh. I grip his shoulder, unsure whether the aching throb between my legs is related to my bursting bladder? Or if the feel of his hand skimming down my leg is creating a different kind of ache.

He turns his face, cheek pressed up against my hip as he wrestles with my tangled purse strap.

"Okay, you're good." He pats my ass.

_Did he just?.._

His eyes go wide, just like mine, but I don't have time to call him out on that because my bladder reminds me just how urgent my situation is. _Which is way more embarrassing!_

I rush down the aisle thankful to see the little **VACANT** sign and throw myself in there. I sigh in relief as the pressure in my bladder slowly dissipates. But that ache, the one in my belly, still remains..

I have no idea how many more hours I have on this plane, but it's going to be torture to sit besides Gajeel.

I rush and finish my business so I can get back to my seat, when we hit a sudden bout of turbulence that shakes the plane and the door. I open the door, still adjusting my outfit and find Gajeel standing on the other side.

"Excuse me." My cheeks feel hot as I move past him.

I return to my seat and check my phone. We've only been in the air for little more than two hours. _Fantastic! _Just fifteen hours to go!

I connect to the WiFi to let Lucy know I made it through security safely. Or somewhat safely.

**_Lucy,_**

**_I made it through security, a full carry-on search! It was great considering I packed ALL my toys and checked the wrong bag! Truly unforgettable experience. The level of humiliation is overwhelming. Oh and by the way I also have an interesting seat passenger. I'll call you when I land and tell you all about it. _**

**_Sending you Love, _**

**_Levy._**

I fire it off just as Gajeel sits back down. The flight attendant stops by with drinks and snacks. I accept the champagne because if I'm lucky I might fall asleep again or get my buzz back.

He smiles wryly at my champagne, pulls out his laptop and a couple of files and unfolds his seat tray. I pretend to read through a magazine while I sip my bubbly watching curiously as he reaches into his messenger bag and pulls out a small case. He withdraws a pair of glasses and slides them on.

Dear sweet lord of all things panty melting! I didn't think he could get any sexier but he just **DID**! The only thing he needs now is a puppy, or a kitten, better yet, a baby! Yeah, him holding a baby.. now that'd be porn.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." I say breathlessly.

He touches the frames, and for the first time he looks embarrassed.

"I don't wear them often, mostly just when I'm on the computer.."

"Well, they suit you."

"Thanks." He winks, his swagger back.

"So do you expect to get a lot of work done during the flight?" I gesture towards his laptop.

"I hope so, if I know my dad, and I do. He's going to drill me with a million questions the second I land. It helps being prepared." He shrugs.

I don't know why I'm bothering, clearly he wants to work. I should just leave him alone.

Gajeel unfastens the top two buttons of his shirt. I gasp and skim my fingertips over the faint purple mark low on his neck. He jerks at the contact and I snatch my hand away.

"I'm so sorry about that.."

He strokes the spot. "Don't be, kinda reminds me of my teen years." He chuckles.

"Oh my God! I was grounded a **MONTH** the first time I came home with a hickey!" She exclaims.

"First time? I'm guessing there were more?"

_I'm sure we look like two ladies gossiping, going down memory lane. _

"I had a boyfriend in high school who liked to _nibble_ a little too much.."

"_Nibble?!_ Gihihi! That's hilarious!"

"Yeah.. he wasn't a family favorite." I shake my head.

"I once dated a girl who hickied her name across my stomach."

_Lucky girl.._

"Short name?"

"Long.. and it was summer." He shakes his head at the memory.

"How old were you?" She tried to contain her laughter by biting her lip.

"Hmm, about seventeen or eighteen? My aunt was **NOT** happy!"

"I can't picture your Aunt mad."

"She wasn't mad per say. She was just concerned about the influence it'd have on Natsu. Not that she had to worry, he only ever thought about sports."

"Really?"

_Well with the way he is with Lucy. Those two treat sex like it's an Olympic sport._

"Yep, he was oblivious back then, I don't think he knew girls or relationships existed before Lucy."

"I can imagine that. The first time they met he unknowingly kissed Lucy then proceeded to cough on her face."

"Typical Natsu.." They both laugh.

I'd hoped I'd have that kind of love and connection with Rogue, _eventually_. But, if I'm honest with myself, I think I always knew it would **never** be like that. That _**we**_ would _never_ be like that..

"So what about his brother, Zeref?"

"Oh, he was born ready to fall in love. He's only ever been in one relationship and loved one person. And he's engaged to her, his high school sweet heart Mavis."

"Wow, I didn't know they were high school sweethearts."

_That's so incredibly romantic, to only fall in love once_..

Mavis and Lucy are incredibly lucky to have found great guys. Especially when I've dated several, trying and failing to find '_**the one**__'. _Then when I thought I did, I ended up with a sham of a wedding instead..

"So what about you?"

"I didn't really do serious relationships."

"Too busy getting hickeys?"

"Something like that, so what about you? I bet cha you were a heartbreaker, huh."

"I didn't have much luck with the boys I dated when I was younger.. Clearly that hasn't changed."

"I bet the bad boys loved you."

"And I loved them." I wag my eyebrows. "I looked more innocent than I was, I probably would've hickied my name across your stomach."

_Boy, the champagne is really loosening my filter. _

"Sorry, I should let you get to work. I'm going to stop talking now."

He closes his laptop and I mourn the loss of his glasses when he sets them on top.

"Then it's probably a good idea I didn't meet you in high school."

"Afraid you would've corrupted me?"

"I think _YOU_ might've been doing the corrupting."

"I have a feeling the corruption would've been mutual."

"Of course you do.. _**Queen of Pleasure." **_

"I knew you weren't going to let that go!"

"I was just waiting for the right time to _slip it in__.._"

"Here we go.." I roll my eyes.

"Plus, if we had met in our younger years, you wouldn't have had your sex toy chest yet.. _right?"_

"You're not going to let this go, are you." I'm sure the flush on my cheeks expresses my embarrassment.

"Eventually. Although I do have a question?" I stiffen. Partly because he's so close.

"A question?"

I inhale slowly, breathing him in and turn to meet his gaze. God those eyes. They're beautiful. A stunning shade of ruby, much fiercer and brighter than Rogue's. He drags his tongue across his bottom lip, Ive bitten that tongue, _stroked it_, stroked it with my own.

_God!_ I forced myself on this man and now I'm thinking about jumping him again.

Maybe this is what happens when you try to be something your not? Maybe Rogue kept my rebellious side tamed for too long?

"It's personal.." His voice is like sex. The naughty dirty kind.

"_Personal?"_

"My question, it's personal." There's humor dancing in his eyes.

"Then I reserve the right to not answer."

"Okay. It's about the contents of your carry-on."

"This again.. what about them?"

"How did Rogue feel about them?" His jaw flexes, voice low.

_I wish I knew what their problem with each other was._

"Rogue didn't know about them."

"_At all?!"_His eyes flare in shock.

I shrug as if it's no big deal, but it is. I had hid my collection from Rogue, considering his first reaction to my vibrator. He called it an _unfair competition._

"Not at all?!" He seems amazed.

"He was aware I owned a vibrator. The rest I planned to show him on our honeymoon. But you know..."

I gulp my champagne, do _not_ cry, that man does _not_ deserve my tears. I hope these random waves of emotions end quickly. I'm not a fan of spontaneous tears.

"He's a fucking idiot. He doesn't deserve you or your traveling sex shop."

I laugh halfheartedly and drop my head. "I don't know how I didn't see it sooner, I feel like the idiot.."

These past few days have given me time to think. And I **NEVER** should've married Rogue! Not just because he cheated on our wedding day, but because he wasn't right for me. He was **NEVER** right for me! No matter how much I forced myself into believing he was.

"Hey, look at me.." Gajeel leans in closer, tucking a finger under my chin.

It takes me a second to meet his gaze. He's just so intense, flirty one second, demanding the next.

"Don't let him make you feel like your less than perfect. He has no idea what he's given up. He doesn't deserve you, your tears, much less your heart."

I find myself leaning in.. which is exactly when the flight attendant stops by with her cart.

"Would you like another?" Gajeel clears his throat and points to my glass.

"Please and a sparkling water too."

He passes me the champagne first then the water. When the attendant moves I chug the water.

"Thank you."

"You all alright?"

"Just thirsty." I say as if I hadn't just considered kissing him.. again.

He puts away his laptop and grabs his arm rests.

"What're you doing?"

He points to the overhead storage. "Just getting something. You need me to grab anything from your carry on while I'm up?" He smirks.

"Wouldn't you just love it if I said yes." I snort.

He chuckles and stands. I sneakily check out his package.

He drops back down and whispers "Wondering whether what I have is better than what you've got in your chest?"

_Apparently I wasn't being as sneaky as I thought. I feel myself getting hot._

"You know, I could be your test run."

"Test run?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Yeah, like a beta tester, experiment tester? I'm more than happy to lend a hand or two."

I scoff even though I suddenly feel hot everywhere.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can manage myself just fine."

"I'm sure you can, I'm sure your _orgasmically_ good at it too."

I shake my head in laughter and flip open my magazine dismissing him.

I didn't know Gajeel well apart the usual mutual dinner parties we attend. This is actually the most we've ever talked. My first impression of him was hot, overwhelming and intense. It was also tainted by Rogue's warning that he was bad news. Clearly I can't trust Rogues word.. but part of me that's been kept buried for the past year, the part that says _fuck the consequences_. Would like to find out for herself.. _perhaps in Tenrou? _

**End of Chapter 12**

_Happy Belated Valentines Day!_


	13. Chapter 13 - Landing

**Chapter 13- Landing**

**Gajeel POV: **

Her magazine forgotten, Levy is now curled on my side hugging my bicep. **_Asleep_**. And based on the way she keeps inching closer, she's a freaking snuggler!

Since I can't flirt with her while she's unconscious. I can, however, be accommodating. I tip her seat back and pull out the footrest. All without disturbing her. _Thankfully_. I also obtain a pillow for her head, but she seems to like my shoulder instead. _Unfortunately for my shoulder._

I used my jacket to cover her exposed legs. I'd like to say it's because I'm a gentleman, but really, the truth is.. there's an old perverted geezer to the left of us. Now it's okay for me to check her out, but him.. not so much.

She's surprisingly not a silent sleeper. Levy makes these soft like mumbles, sighs, and whimper like sounds? Her face is also very expressive for someone who's supposed to be asleep. It's all pretty entertaining to watch.

I move stray hairs from her cheek. She really is gorgeous, her features fine and delicate. The vibe she gives off isn't quite sex kitten. It's the fact she has a trunk of sex toys that does!! _It's fucking mind boggling!_ And yes, I just said **mind boggling**. I mean she certainly doesn't look like she'd be carrying a collection of vibrators and butt plugs! Like that _stainless-steel one.._

It's very gratifying to know Rogue hasn't benefited at all from her collection. I'll bet he felt threatened, I've seen him in the locker room before and that pretentious prick doesn't have anything to peacock about.

Levy makes another little noise and presses her cheek closer. I decide to return my attention back to the spreadsheets and figures on the screen instead of my perverted thoughts.

The flight attendant pauses when she reaches us. "For you and your girlfriend." She smiles and passes over two blankets.

"Thank you." I don't correct her.

I drape the blankets over ourselves and give up on working. I'll have plenty of time for that in Tenrou. I should imitate Levy and get some rest.

"Excuse me, sir." Light tapping on my shoulder becomes slightly more vigorous until I open my eyes.

"We're serving breakfast prior to landing." I look up into the smiling face of our flight attendant.

_Prior to landing? What the Fuck? How long have I been asleep?_

"How much longer until we land?"

"Just under two hours, sir."

"Would you and you're girlfriend want some breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll leave the menu with you and give you a few minutes to decide."

"Thank you."

"_Levy, Levy._" I give her shoulder a gentle shake and smile.

She blinks and looks around disoriented. "I had the strangest dream!" She settles back in her seat and touches her lips.

"Oh really, what about?" He raised a pierced brow in amusement.

"Oh um.. I can't remember.." She blushes. "Wait, how long have I been asleep?! When do we land?!" She scrambles up, the blanket falling off.

"In less than two hours. They're serving breakfast, are you hungry?"

"I slept for nine hours?!"

"You obviously needed it." He shrugged.

She leans in the middle console where I placed breakfast menu.

"So what're you getting?"

_It really shouldn't feel this natural and this nice waking up beside her.._

"I cant decide, it's between the yogurt parfait or oatmeal?" I tap the options under the healthy section.

"Are you serious?" Levy wrinkles her nose.

I bark out a laugh. "_No, hell no_! I'm feeling the bacon, eggs, and pancakes or french toast, hash browns and sausage."

"Oooh that sounds good! It's so hard to decide, I really want French toast and bacon..." After a few more seconds of thinking about it, she grabs my arm. _**"I have an idea!"**_

"Really, Shorty? What's that?"

"Why don't I get the French toast meal and you get the bacon one! Then we can share! Well, unless you want your own, than that's fine too.."

"Don't worry about it shorty, sharing is caring, right?"

Once the flight attendant returns with our desired breakfast, we're eating off each other's plates like it's the most normal thing to do.

I've never wanted a flight to be longer, but I do. And this one was long to begin with. It feels like a short time before our descent. Levy is quiet and staring out the window. She grips the armrest when the wheels land. I notice the way she relaxes when the plane slows.

"You're afraid of flying?" I ask.

"What?"

"You almost broke the armrest when we landed.."

"I'm not afraid of flying, it's the take-off and landing I have a problem with."

"That explains the champagne." I snicker.

She rolls her eyes and retrieves her purse from under the seat, and checks her reflection.

"Gajeel! Why didn't you tell me I look like last nights hooker!"

"You look good to me." I chuckle.

Mumbling incoherently, she works on fixing her hair and disheveled clothes. I put all my files back in my bag and make sure I have all my belongings.

"Could you pass me my jacket?" I point to the floor by her feet.

"How'd that get over here?" She reaches down to pick it up.

"It was a temporary blanket until the flight attendant came by with real ones."

"_That flight attendant sure was thoughtful.." _Levy muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" I ask amused.

"Nothing, Just.. Thank you."

"No problem." I shrug.

"No really, Gajeel. Thank you. Rogue would've **NEVER** done something like that! He would've worried I'd wrinkle or dirty his jacket."

"That's because Rogue's an inconsiderate ass." I tsk.

Levy regards me for a few seconds. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." I shrug into my jacket, adjusting my collar.

"Why don't you and Rogue get along?"

_There's so much history. I don't really want to get into this with anyone, especially her.._

"He's a dick." I shrug. "And that's being generous."

"That's the same answer, I'd get from him too."

_I sigh_. "Look, Levy... sometimes people just don't see eye to eye. Rogue and I are like that."

The seat belt dings and the first class cabin begins to disembark. Making Levy drop the subject. I decide to help with her carry-on and we head for baggage claim together.

"Where are you staying?" I ask as we wait for her bags to come around.

"At the Oasis."

"You'll love it there." The Oasis is a far more secluded honeymoon resort with private beach houses. Of course she'd be staying there!

It's also on the opposite end of the island from where I'm staying. Tenrou is a small island, so it's not that far from me. I can't decide if being at the same island would be good or bad? I'd definitely be tempted to find reasons to see her.

I collect our bags from carousel and we head out into the stunning sunny, day.

"What about you? Where are you staying?"

"At our Resort Spa. It's on the other side of the island."

"_Oh.._" Disappointment shades her face.

_I'm a familiar face on an otherwise solitary getaway. It won't hurt to give her the ability to reach out should she want company._

"Hey, why don't I give you my number, just in case you need anything? Or run into any problems?"

"Okay, yeah. Sure!" Levy rummages around her purse until she takes it off airplane mode. Alerts and messages blow up the screen. "I guess I should let Lucy know I'm alive." Chuckling, she ignores the messages and brings up her contact list, then passing her phone to me.

"Like I said, if you need anything while you're here. I'm just a phone call away." I pass the phone back after inserting my contact information.

"Thank you, Gajeel. For everything."

"You're welcome Levy. You deserve this trip. Have fun, Tiny!"

She steps in, her body pressing against me as her arms wind around my waist. With her heels on, the top of her head barely reaches my chin. I return her brief embrace, enjoying the way her body feels against mine far too much. When she pulls away, her lips brush against the edge of my jaw.

_Embarrassment replaces her easy, light mood. Easy, I can fix that._

"Just remember my offer still stands." I wink.

"What offer?" She asks with wide eyes.

"To be your beta tester." I tap her carry-on case with my toe. Making her laugh and shake her head.

I help put her cases in the trunk of one of the waiting cars and hold the door for her.

"Thanks again, Gajeel." Her parting words.

She waves as the car pulls away, her fingertips sliding down the glass as her soft smile falls.

I hope she calls.. even if she doesn't.. I'm not sure I'll be able to stay away. Not when she's this close and I seem to be getting back my lost opportunity..

**End of Chapter 13**

_Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now the fun begins! _

_Once again, I hope you're all taking care of yourself, staying safe and inside. _

_Sending love and prayers to all!_


	14. Chapter 14- Tenrou Island

**Chapter 14- Tenrou Island**

**Levy POV:**

"Are you at the resort? Are you with the hottie from the plane? Did you join the mile high club?" Is the first thing Lucy says when I call her.

_Apparently my email was lacking in details.._

"Hey Lu! Yes, I'm on my way there now!" I chip.

"That's great Lev! So did you hump your seat mate _or what?"_

"LU!_There was **NO** humping!_ That's just.. no!"

The man driving glances back in the rear view mirror. I smile sheepishly and go back to my conversation.

"Aw your email made it seem like the plane ride was going to be exciting." She sounds pouty.

"It was pretty unbelievable.." _No pun intended._

_"I knew it! _Tell me! Did you get a number, name? Is he staying at your resort?"

_I twirl my hair debating how to go about this.._

"I have his number and name but he's not staying at my resort."

"Tenrou is a small Island right? You guys can meet up!"

_I can't help but laugh at her optimism! _

"I love that you're supporting me Lu, but there's no way I'm sleeping with him.." _Unfortunately_.

"What? Why? You deserve–"

"Because it's Gajeel. Gajeel sat next to me.." I sigh.

_Several seconds of silence follow.. I smile as I imagine her shocked expression. _

"I'm sorry Levy, could you repeat that?"

"Gajeel was my seat mate on the plane."

"As in _Natsus cousin, **Gajeel**__? _As in _**Gajeel Redfox**?!_" She squeaks.

"Do you know another Gajeel Redfox?"

"_Holy shit!!_ So Gajeel's in Tenrou! I didn't know– hold up Levy.." Lucy's voice is muffled briefly but I distinctly hear her and Natsu in the background. '_No Natsu, you can't have the phone, Yes! No! Call your cousin for information. I don't want to! Wait, Don't you dare!'_ Then it sounds like the phone is being dropped. Some more muffled sounds and then Lucy is back, breathless and nonchalant like she didn't just kiss or kill Natsu. "Sorry about that, Natsu didn't know either. So Gajeel huh?"

"Uhh yeahh..." _Seriously what happened to Natsu? _

"How in the world did that happen?"

"There weren't a lot of flights to Tenrou, I guess we just happened to book the same one?"

"Natsus talking to Gajeel now, it sounds like their dads pushed a project forward because of Minerva Whoreland's dick gargling!"

"Gajeel mentioned _something_ like that.." I laugh.

"Isn't it a crazy coincidence that you're both there at the same place at the same time?!" Lucy says excitedly

"He's on the other side of the island.."

"Pity he's not at the same resort."

"It's probably best he's not. I've embarrassed myself enough around him." I sigh.

"Come on Lev, how wild of a coincidence is this? I mean, how does this even happen?"

_I've asked myself the same question and I've yet to come up with an answer._

"You said you have his number right?"

"Yeah but it's not like I'm going to call him, he's here on business."

"Even so, I'm relieved you at least know someone local."

"That is reassuring." I agree.

The driver pulls off the main road and suddenly we're in the cover of palm trees and the reception starts to become staticky.

"Can I call you later when I'm settled?

"Sure thing, Have fun! Don't forget to wear sunscreen!!!"

"Will do, bye!"

I end the call just as we pull up to the main building of the resort. In the distance the inactive volcano intersects with deep green grass into the horizons golden hour. _It's remarkable_. There's also the cerulean blue water and the natural white sand. _God, I can't wait to go swimming! _

I check into the resort and my bags are transferred into a golf cart. We make a short trip down the narrow path toward my private hut. Once my bags are brought inside, I tip the concierge and I'm left to my own devices.

The interior is complete lavish luxury, Rose petals dot most of the room! So I decide to cross my bungalow and step out to my private deck. The view is spectacular! It's truly the perfect location, the perfect honeymoon.. _except I'm alone. _

I pull up my most recent voicemails and debate whether I want to hear Rogues or not? He's going to keep calling either way so I decide to hit play.

_**"Levy, this is the fourth time I've called in the past twenty-four hours. This standoff is aggravating! How can I account for your disappearance? Do you realize how mortifying this is for me Levy? Do you know what they're saying?! I don't know what else I can say or do to rectify this situation?! As I've said before, it was an accidental mishap! Haven't you made any mistakes in the past? Surely you can find it in your heart to forgive this indiscretion."**_

_"My worst_ _mistake was you, **asshole**!"_ I automatically delete it.

In all the messages he's sent he mentions forgiveness, but it seems he only cares about saving face. It's sickening and hateful! What he's done is fucking inexcusable!

The anger and sadness I've fluctuated between combine and become overwhelming.

My magnificent Tenrou scenery grows blurry as my tears break free..

I step off the deck and sink into the sand wishing this wasn't real, wishing this wasn't my life, wishing I didn't feel so void..

**End of Chapter 14**

_Sorry for the late post, my mental health hasn't been the greatest lately __so I took a break from everything. I'll do my best to update for you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay safe, blessings! -J _


	15. Chapter 15 - Honeymoon Hell

**Chapter 15- Honeymoon Hell**

**Levy POV:**

Tenrou Island is incredible, the resort is gorgeous! _Aannd _ its also the worst place for a rejected bride. It's my own honeymoon hell.

There's a reason why this hotel is recommended as the most romantic honeymoon destination. Because they're the only people around! Happy couples in love greet me at every turn! With their free hand of course because hand holding is a must. They sit across from me in every meal and feed each other chocolate-dipped strawberries. I feel their happiness and I feel their sorrow when they see me alone.

_There is NO escaping the humiliation without loneliness_.

For the first twenty-four hours the concierge kept asking after my husband. So I may or may not have mentioned he was probably getting a blow job somewhere and not to expect him to arrive.

Days in and I'm miserable, it doesn't matter how beautiful my surroundings are. It's unbearable, nauseating, and plain torture having to witness blissful newlyweds celebrating their love.

Over the past few days I've come to truly accept and realize the terrible mistake I made in getting married.

The truth is I married Rogue for love, well the idea of love anyway. I was so wrapped up in making it work I didn't listen to my instincts or anyone's concerns. I probably looked just like these blissful saps!

I shouldn't have been so focused on people pleasing my parents. Or finally thinking I found my "_one_." If not I would've seen this coming..

I would've seen that his malicious manipulations and egotistical put-downs weren't only bad days at work.

It was **HIM**! _Always_ HIM! And _**me**_ for falling for it..

How I wish I could go back in time and erase him from my life and past year! But no, here I am, on my honeymoon hell, feeling lonely, helpless, and humiliated.

Speaking of the royal highness of blow jobs, Rogue has been sending me messages non stop. It appears my brother made an attempt to deliver the annulment papers.

_"**Annulment papers, ****really Levy? Don't you think this is unwarranted? It's the utmost importance that we have a rational discussion. However, it doesn't appear I'll be able to do that with you anytime soon considering you're on our honeymoon! Don't think I didn't notice all the purchases you've charged on my credit card! Do you have my passport? You're making this extremely difficult, Levy."**_

I also received a message from his mother, which is another level terrifying. Her voice is death itself!

"_**Levy, dear, you've made your point. I understand that my son has upset you, but I've spoken to Rogue and he's willing to find **__**a way to make amends for his indiscretion. This happens to the best of us, dear. I realize the circumstances were less than ideal in this case, however I think we all know what's best here. You can't run from this forever**_."

No, I can't run from this forever but I also have no desire in **ever** reconciling with Rogue.

I've also spoken to mother since I arrived, to let her know I was safe. She assured me everything was fine but her concerns still lie on my poor decisions. As always.

A brief text conversation with my brother informs me that he's still working on getting the annulment papers into Rogues hands. They're not letting him get past security.

I've read four books, as I'm bringing up the fifth one. The crunch of tires on gravel draws my attention toward the path beyond the hut. My location is private so I can't distinguish much.

The golf cart doesn't continue past my hut, instead it slows. Hmm, I already had my breakfast and hadn't planned any excursions for today? That's odd.

I sigh at the thought of another excessively happy couple..

Wait, maybe Gajeel came to check on me?! I've thought about him everyday but never got the nerve to call him.

My phone rings, it's Lucy!

Unfortunately conversations with her haven't been easy since the reception is weak. What if it's Lucy outside?!

Or maybe I've been alone too long and I'm getting excited for nothing?

**End of Chapter 15**

_Thanks for all your support! Know your comments and kind words made this chapter. This is for you!_

_Now tell me who you think is Levy's surprise visitor/visitors?!_


End file.
